


Love of History

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Khuzdul, Middle Earth, Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Reader from our world LOVES learning history and about other cultures and is determined to learn all she can about dwarvish history and culture while on the quest for Erebor. She ends up talking to Thorin about it often. There will be a part 2 coming soon. Partially based on an ask I sent fizzyxcustard on tumblr.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had no idea how she had ended up in Middle Earth but she was happy about it. She was enjoying the quest even though it was a difficult journey filled with danger. At first the dwarves were not particularly inclined to talk to her so she often talked to Bilbo at first, she asked him about hobbit culture and history, seeing how she was unfamiliar with all of it. Bilbo was more than happy to ramble on about each notable family in the Shire, it was difficult for (y/n) to keep track of so many names but she did her best, enjoying the peaceful history the Shire had. However Bilbo’s history of the shire soon ran out of new things to tell. What (y/n) truly wanted to know was the history of the dwarves, a much older culture with far more history that she knew almost none of. One night (y/n) got stuck sitting next to Thorin, an attractive but rather intimidating dwarf, gathering up her courage she decided to ask:

“Could you please tell me some more of your people’s history? I know the part with the dragon and what brought us on this quest but there’s a lot more to know,” (y/n) asked sheepishly with a smile. 

Looking confused Thorin gruffly replied, “Why do you care so much about our histories?”

“I just think it’s interesting. And important. I mean history and our cultures influence everything. Even the stuff from thousands of years ago. There are no dwarves in my world to learn the history of all of this is new. In my world I was going to school to become an archaeologist, “Thorin looked confused at the term, “it’s basically a historian.” Thorin gave a nod of understanding and (y/n) continued. “I always liked ancient history in my world the best. But I know almost nothing about yours. I just want to know everything I can.” 

“I am not used to someone of your race caring about anything involving dwarves, please excuse my earlier tone” Thorin said. 

“I understand, but you’ll have to remember I am from another world. I’m a bit different from the Men you’re used to dealing with.” (y/n) said with a smile. 

“I will try to keep that in mind.” Thorin said with a small bow of the head. “To learn our history I think it would be best to start at the beginning. Before even the elves awoke Mahal, the smith Valar, grew impatient waiting for the Children of Iluvatar and chose to create the dwarves. He created the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, one of which was Durin, who I and many here descend from. Mahal taught us his lore, crafts, and created for us our language, khuzdul, which only dwarves are allowed to learn…”

Thorin continued in great detail for many hours until the rest of the camp had fallen asleep. The entire time Thorin noted the excitement in (y/n)’s eyes as he spoke his people’s history. When he realized how late it was he stopped and told (y/n) to rest for the night and that he would be glad to continue tomorrow. His opinion of (y/n) changing greatly within a few short hours. Thorin was excited to continue his lecture on Dwarvish history. While on watch that night he planned exactly what he would discuss the next night. 

Over the next few nights Thorin and (y/n) continued these nightly lessons. When Thorin began these talks his grumpy demeanor would melt away leaving a happy talkative dwarf. All the other members of the company also noticed this change in Thorin, it was the happiest they had seen him in years. They could see the longing the two had for one another, the company took bets on when they would finally start courting. Balin, not wanting to bet on love, decided to thwart all the others' bets and talk to the two separately, to better gage where their feelings for one another. 

“I noticed you seem to have taken quite a liking to the lass?” Balin said one early morning to Thorin.

“She is kind, strong, brave, and greatly interested in our culture and history. I am only helping her to learn it.” Thorin replied, lying. 

Balin, giving Thorin a rather pointed look, “we all see it is far more than that, Thorin. You love her.”

“It does not matter whether I do or not. She will never love me. As soon as these lessons are over she will not give me a second thought.”

“You are blind, Thorin. She is enamored by you. I am sure of it. Just tell her.”

“I cannot do that. But I will admit I do fear for when these talks are over. I will greatly miss her company each night.”

“Have you ever considered maybe asking her about the history of her world?” Balin humorously suggested before walking away to speak with (y/n).

Surprising (y/n) Balin began, “Thorin is quite taken with you lass.”

“I’m a human, or ‘Race of Man’, I sincerely doubt that.”

“Trust me. He will miss you greatly when your nightly lessons end. May I suggest telling him about your histories. To keep the two of you talking while one of you gains the courage to confess?”

“An excuse to keep talking to him would be nice.” (y/n) said, giving Balin a small smile.

That night while the two were sitting in front of the fire talking (y/n) anxiously decided to see if maybe Balin was right. She deeply wished he was. She simply leaned against Thorin while he was talking. 

Thorin stiffened and stopped, “Are you tired? We can stop for tonight.”

“No, sorry,” (y/n) sat back up, “I was just trying to find a more comfortable position. I didn’t. I. Sorry.” She stuttered out, wanting to run away. So Balin was wrong, she thought.

“Oh,” Thorin sighed realizing that maybe Balin was correct about her feelings, if (y/n) felt comfortable enough to lean against him, maybe he could hold her in his arms. Just maybe. “May I speak to you privately for a moment?” 

All (y/n) could do was nod. All she could think was how he was going to say that he was just teaching her, nothing more. Why did she have to go believing Balin? Once Thorin lead her into the forest, out of earshot of the company he began:

“You do not have to apologise.” Thorin took a deep breath, looking at the ground he continued, “In truth I have wished to feel your touch for some time now. As I have explained in the past we dwarves have a One and I believe that you, (y/n), are my One.” Glancing up Thorin was surprised to see (y/n) smiling at him, with a new confidence Thorin continued. “I was wondering if I may begin to court you?”

“Yes,” (y/n) quickly blurted out, beaming at Thorin. She was so happy Balin was right. 

Together they walked back to the company holding hands. All the dwarves besides Balin groaned because they had all lost their bets. Balin just smiled at the pair, both smiling back at him, giving a silent thank you. That night the lesson was the courting ritual of the Dwarves and how to do a courting braid. That night (y/n) laid in Thorin’s arms content, nearly asleep before Thorin said:

“When we reclaim Erebor, you will be our head historian if you like.” 

“Wouldn’t I have to be able to read Khuzdul for that? You said I couldn’t. I’m not a dwarf.”

With a small chuckle Thorin replied, “By then I will be the king. And as king I can bend the rules a bit. Besides, Erebor cannot have a queen that does not speak the language of the dwarves.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to marry you quite yet? I mean that’s the goal. But I do believe our current agreement is just courting though. Although I must admit I do quite like the sound of Queen (y/n)” She replied jokingly. Looking up at Thorin she said, “I cannot wait to be the head historian of Erebor.” Leaning up for a kiss.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BotFA (everyone lives of course) (y/n) is now training for her position as head historian and soon to be Queen of Erebor. There is much to learn both in the history of the place and a new secret language. Unfortunately Thorin is rarely the one giving her the lessons now. Short, cheesy, and sweet.

While (y/n) had loved history all her life she had to admit getting her lessons in dwarvish history from an exceptionally old dwarrow was rather than Thorin did make her enjoy her lessons less. She still was happy that Thorin even offered her the position as head historian over Erebor but the training for it in history lessons and in the secret dwarf language of Khuzdul was growing stressful and tiresome. She truly missed her lessons around a campfire with Thorin, but now he was so busy with his kingly duties to rebuild Erebor she felt guilty asking him for even a tiny lesson. Mostly because she knew Thorin would add it to his schedule but she could not bear to be the cause of more stress in his life. 

On top of the lessons being boring and (y/n) feeling guilty over the idea of asking Thorin for more, she was not good at khuzdul. Her tongue just could not move that way, she did her best and practiced everyday and her instructor was kind but she could see in the sideways glances of any less kind dwarrows that happened to overhear that her pronunciation was terrible. It was not uncommon for (y/n) to attempt to give Thorin complement or use a term of endearment from his own language only to stutter through it so badly Thorin would have to do all he could to hold back a laugh as he lovingly corrected her. 

On this night (y/n) came home with a large pile of books in her arms, she had homework in history and Khuzdul. Placing all the books on the table in front of the fire and getting comfortable on the couch. The fire was so warm and the couch so comfortable after sitting in the uncomfortable library chairs all day she decided to close her eyes for a moment. She awoke to Thorin stirring the fire. (y/n) did not know exactly how long she had fallen asleep for but based on the amount the fire had died down it had probably been about an hour or two. (y/n) sat up as Thorin gave her a smile and walked over, giving her a kiss and sitting next to her, putting his arms around her. 

“Long day, armalime?” Thorin said in a low voice kissing (y/n)’s temple. 

“I will never get a hold of the language. My tongue just doesn’t move that way.” (y/n) complained. 

“It is a difficult language. You will master it in time.” He said, his arms pulling closer against him. 

“Thorin, we’re to be married in six weeks. How am I supposed to be the queen of a people I can’t even speak the language of.” (y/n) said, the stress in her voice became clear. 

“Ruling a people is more than just the language, and they all speak the common tongue just as you do. You will be a great queen. I know you will be, do not worry, my love.” Said Thorin in a calming voice giving (y/n)’s temple another small kiss and cuddling into her. 

(y/n) gave a small smile before continuing, “Thank you, it can just be a lot sometimes.” She said settling in against Thorin’s chest. “Especially when I have piles of homework following me home.” She said with a sigh, gesturing to the books and scrolls on the table. 

Thorin gave a small chuckle and laid his head against hers, “Would you like me to help you, like old times. I am afraid I have already taught you all the history I know, but there is still much khuzdul I could teach, and I do rather miss our lessons.” Thorin finished giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. 

“I miss our lessons too, but no. I could never ask you to add even more to your already overflowing plate. You’re too busy and stressed as is. I will not be the cause for more of that.” (y/n) said fiddling with Thorin’s hand. 

Thorin sat up some and loosened his arms around (y/n), “(Y/n) look at me,” Once she turned around he looked her in the eyes and continued, “Anything you need from me will never be a burden. I would actually enjoy helping you, and I would be less stressed if you were happier and less stressed.” Thorin gave a small smile and put his forehead against hers. 

“Okay.” (y/n) whispered after a moment. It was as if Thorin was filled with energy at that moment giving her a kiss and looking over the books and scrolls she had been sent home with. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to help you for weeks. Balin suggested you may need a push to take help from me.” Thorin said looking back with a smile. 

“We’d be lost without Balin, we are both far too bad at this communication thing to exist without him. We may not even have been together without him.” 

“I was so nervous that day in the woods, I should have trusted him more, he was right and had been advising me for years.” 

“Maybe we should give him a wedding present” (y/n) joked. 

“I was thinking he could officiate our wedding, he is a high ranking member of the line of Durin so there should be no issue taken with it.” 

(y/n) smiled brightly at the thought. “I think he’d like that. We should ask him tomorrow.”

“Agreed,” Thorin smiled kindly, then his smile turned slightly mischievous. “I think we should start with this one first.” Holding up a long scroll to be filled with translations. 

“We were having such a nice conversation about wedding planning and you have to go and hold up the hardest homework of the night.” (y/n) joked. 

“Best to get it out of the way early.” Thorin advised. 

“I think you just want to see me whimper.” 

“I love seeing you like that, but over me not khuzdul” Thorin said with a passionate and playful kiss, before pulling away and putting the scroll in front of (y/n), “but you do need to do this and with the big one gone hopefully you will be less stressed the rest of the night.” 

“That kiss was mean. But fine I’ll start with this scroll. As long as you promise to continue that kiss when we’re done.” (y/n) teased. 

“I would be more than happy to.” Thorin smiled. 

A new nightly routine was set that night. Any night that (y/n) came home with homework she and Thorin would cuddle up on the couch in front of the fire with tea and work for a few hours on khuzdul or history. (y/n) started to enjoy her lessons far more now that they were being shared with Thorin again. And Thorin seemed happier and less stressed now that he was helping her with the lessons and knew how she was doing. Cuddling up on the couch with history books had become their favorite part of the day.


End file.
